movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ralph 2: Monsters Unleashed
|music = Michael Tavera Original Score: Maury Laws|songs = Steve Nelson Jack Rollins Johnny Marks Mark Mothersbaugh Denis M. Hannigan|editing = Dave Courter Philip Malamuth|studio = Turner Entertainment Co. Warner Bros. Animation In Association With: Rankin/Bass Productions Animation Services: TMS Entertainment Telecom Animation Film Additional Animation Services: Digital eMation|distributor = Warner Bros. Home Entertainment|released = United States and Canada: September 2019 United Kingdom and Australia: October 2019 Germany: November 2019 Japan: December 2019|runtime = 89 Minutes (NTSC) 85 Minutes (PAL)|country = United States Canada (casting) Japan (animation and sound effects) South Korean (animation)|language = English Japanese (dubbed)|preceded = Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)|followed = Tom and Jerry: Frosty Returns (2022) (prequel) Tom and Jerry: Frosty's Winter Wonderland (2020) (sequel)|starring = Richard Kind Stephanie Nadolny Kath Soucie Helena Bonham Carter Christopher Lloyd Seth MacFarlane Tifanie Christun Jeff Bennett John Cusack Jeff Bergman Anndi McAfee Tress MacNeille Corey Burton Troy Baker Neil Kaplan Kevin Michael Richardson Kathleen Barr|narrator = Alec Baldwin}}Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ralph 2: Monsters Unleashed is a 2004 American live-action/computer-animated family horror comedy film, based on the animated television series. It is the second installment in the Scooby-Doo live-action film series and a sequel to 2002's Scooby-Doo, and was directed by Raja Gosnell, written by James Gunn and released by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film stars Freddie Prinze Jr., Sarah Michelle Gellar, Linda Cardellini, Matthew Lillard, Seth Green, Tim Blake Nelson, Peter Boyle and Alicia Silverstone, with Neil Fanning reprising his role as the voice of Scooby-Doo. Plot Mystery Inc. (Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo) attend the opening of an exhibition at the Coolsonian Criminology Museum commemorating their past solved cases with monster costumes on display. However, the celebrations are interrupted by a masked man known as the Evil Masked Figure who steals two costumes using the reanimated Pterodactyl Ghost. The gang are ridiculed by journalist Heather Jasper Howe, who starts a smear campaign against them. Concluding an old enemy is the mastermind, the gang revisit old cases, dismissing the former Pterodactyl Ghost, Jonathan Jacobo, due to his death during a failed prison escape, they guess that Jeremiah Wickles, the Black Knight Ghost's portrayer and Jacobo's cell mate in prison, is the culprit. Going to Wickles' mansion, the group fall through a trapdoor and into a cage targeting unwelcome callers, but escape with the aid of Daphne's cosmetics. Inside, the gang find a book that serves as an instruction manual on how to create monsters. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo find a note inviting Wickles to visit the Faux Ghost nightclub. They are attacked by the Black Knight Ghost, but escape when Daphne fights him off while Velma discovers its weak spot and disables it. Before fleeing, the rest of the gang had previously discovered through the book found in Wickles' mansion that the key ingredient to creating the monsters was a substance called "randomonium", which can be found at the old silver mining town. After Daphne helps Velma overcome her fears of intimacy and assert herself by changing up her image, Daphne, Velma and Fred go to the museum accompanied by the curator Patrick Wisely, but discover that the rest of the costumes have been stolen. Heather Jasper Howe ridicules the gang further by turning the city against them. The gang go to the mines, finding Wickles' plans to turn it into an amusement park. As they confront Wickles, he states that he and Jacobo were cell mates who hated each other, and denies any connection to the museum robberies. Shaggy and Scooby, after overhearing the rest of the gang criticizing their tendency to bumble every operation, and especially their most recent offense in failing to secure the Pterodactyl Ghost at the museum, resolve to better themselves and become real detectives. Following the lead from Wickles' note, their first clue ever, they sneak into the Faux Ghost wearing disguises to try and solve the mystery. After speaking to Wickles, they learn he has resolved his ways. Scooby eventually causes a scene and his disguise falls off, leading Scooby and Shaggy to escape through a trash chute. On their way out, they spot Patrick uncharacteristically assaulting someone who appears to be a member of his staff, ordering him to find answers to who vandalized his museum. Escaping an awkward interaction with Patrick, Shaggy and Scooby spot Wickles leaving the club and follow him. The gang then find the Monster Hive where the costumes are brought to life as real monsters. Shaggy and Scooby play around with the machine's control panel, bringing several costumes to life, and the gang flee with the panel as the Evil Masked Figure terrorizes the city. Escaping to their old high school clubhouse, the gang realize they can reverse the control panel's power by altering its wiring. Captain Cutler's Ghost emerges from the bayou, forcing the gang to head back to the mines, encountering the various monsters along the way. Velma sees Patrick in the mines, finding a shrine dedicated to Jacobo built by Patrick, but Patrick proves his innocence by helping Velma after a catwalk unexpectedly gives way under her. Lawrence shows the Capulet seals that Juliet is "dead", right as they were celebrating the marriage. But Benvolio sees her as well, and swims to Shark Island to tell Romeo. The Friar chases him to stop him, but is attacked by Pterodactyl Hybrid. After receiving the terrible news from Benvolio, Romeo heads to the shore to see if Juliet is truly dead. Friar Lawrence arrives too late and tries to follow Romeo, only to have his tail maimed by Pterodactyl Hybrid. After an undersea chase and some help fromFfaalinen, the f romeo and Juliet met earlier, Franky escapes and heads to the beach. The gang confront the Evil Masked Figure, but the Tar Monster captures and attempts to drown all of them, but Scooby escapes, and uses a fire extinguisher to freeze the Marshmallow's body. He reactivates the control panel, transforming the costumes back to normal. The gang take the Evil Masked Figure to the authorities, unmasking him as Heather. When asked why Heather did what she did, Velma suddenly pulls and peels Heather's face off, revealing she is actually Jacobo in disguise; Jacobo had actually survived the fall from the prison wall, and sought to get revenge on Mystery, Inc. by discrediting them. Jacobo's cameraman Ned is also arrested as an accomplice. Mystery, Inc. are praised as heroes once again in Coolsville. In the Faux Ghost, the gang celebrates their victory with the now reformed criminals, whom they unmasked in the past (including Wickles). Cast * Seth Green as Patrick Wisley * Peter Boyle as Jeremiah Wickles * Tim Blake Nelson as Dr. Jonathan Jacobo * Alicia Silverstone as Heather Jasper Howe * Scott McNeil as the Evil Masked Figure * Kevin Durand as the Black Knight Ghost * Karin Konoval as Aggie Wilkins * Joe Macleod as Skater Dude No. 1 * Brandon Jay McLaren as Skater Dude No. 2 * Calum Worthy as Kid on bike * C. Ernst Harth as Miner 49er * Stephen E. Miller as C.L. Magnues * Zahf Paroo as Ned * Christopher R. Sumpton as the Zombie Voices * Neil Fanning as the voice of Scooby-Doo * Dee Bradley Baker as the voice of Grayson the Limnorhynchus / Zombie / Red-Eyed Skeleton * Michael J. Sorich as the voice of Tar Monster / Cotton Candy Glob * Paul Briggs as Marshmallow, a giant snow monster * Bob Papenbrook as the voice of Black Knight * Terrence Stone as the voice of 10,000 Volt Ghost * Wally Wingert as the voice of Green-Eyed Skeleton * J.P. Manoux as the voice of Scooby Braniac Cameos * Pat O'Brien * The Tasmanian Devil * Ruben Studdard Production In June 2002, at the time of the release of Scooby-Doo, Dan Fellman, the president of Warner Bros., confirmed that a sequel was in the works, and was slated for a 2004 release.4 In March 2003, it was announced that Freddie Prinze Jr., Sarah Michelle Gellar, Neil Fanning, Matthew Lillard and Linda Cardellini would reprise their roles in the sequel.5 In April 2003, the next month, filming for the sequel began in Vancouver, with Seth Green joining the cast. Reception Box office The film opened March 26, 2004, and grossed $29.4 million (over 3,312 theaters, $8,888 average) during its opening weekend, ranking No. 1.7 It grossed a total of $84.2 million in North America, and went on to earn $181.5 million worldwide, more than $90 million less than the $275.7 million worldwide Scooby-Doo grossed two years earlier. It was the twenty eighth most successful film of 2004, and ranks as the sixth highest grossing film featuring a dog as a major character. The film was released in the United Kingdom on April 2, 2004, and topped the country's box office for the next three weekends, before being dethroned by Kill Bill Volume 2. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a rating of 22% based on 117 reviews and an average rating of 4.3/10. The site's consensus reads, "Only the very young will get the most out of this silly trifle." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 34 out of 100 based on 28 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews".14 Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A−" on an A+ to F scale, an improvement over the previous film's "B+". The film won a Razzie Award for Worst Remake or Sequel. Soundtrack A soundtrack 'Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ralph 2 soundtrack was released on March 23, 2004 on Audio CD and Compact Cassette. # "Friends Forever" by Puffy AmiYumi # "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi # "Through Your Eyes" by Martina McBride Prequels and reboot The film was followed by two telefilm prequels: Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins and Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, which both aired on Cartoon Network in 2009 and 2010 respectively. A spin off film, Daphne & Velma, was released in May 22, 2018 and a reboot will be released on May 15, 2020. Trivia DVD/ Blu-Ray Menus Regular/Edited Version *Play *Scene Selection **Introduction/Meet Tom and Jerry **Profesor Hinkle's Magic Show **Building Frosty **Frosty Comes to Life **Credits/''Frosty the Snowman **"He's Alive Again!" **The Fun Time Begins **A Snow Martial Arts Tournament **Frosty Begins to Melt **Let's Have A Parade! **Red's Bakery **A Ticket to the North Pole **The Train Ride **A Fire on Christmas Eve **The Plan to Get Frosty to the North Pole **Hinke's Past and Scheme **Spike Feels Bad About Frosty **Trapped in the Greenhouse **''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' **Santa and Tuffy Arrives Too late **Professor Hinkle Learns his Lessons **Greeting the Reindeer **Conclusion **Ending Credits **Christmas at Starling Enterprise *Set Up **Languages ***English ***English Descriptive Audio ***Japanese ***French ***Spanish ***German ***Portuguese **Subtitles ***English (Closed Captioning) ***English for the hearing impaired ***Japanese ***French ***Spanish ***German ***Portuguese *Bonus Features **Behind the Scenes **Early Presentation Reel **Four Stages of Animation **Deleted Scenes ***''Let There Be Snow'' *** Angels We had Heard on High *** The Woodland Animals' Christmas Eve Routine *** Think Happy Thoughts *** Alternate Happy Ending *** Arrival in the North Pole (aka Frosty's new home) *** Reformance of Professor Hinkle *** Frosty's Childhood Memories **Music Video **Bonus Cartoons ***''Tom and Jerry: Little Mouse of Horrors'' (Halloween Short) *** The Night Before Christmas ''(Christmas Short) *** ''Ho Ho Horrors (Christmas Short) *** The Plight Before Christmas (Christmas Short) **Games **Previews Extended/ Uncut Version *Play *Scene Selection **Uncut Version #1 (Workprint) ***Introduction/Meet Tom and Jerry ***Profesor Hinkle's Magic Show ***Building Frosty ***Frosty Comes to Life ***Credits/''Frosty the Snowman'' ***"He's Alive Again!" ***The Fun Time Begins ***A Snow Martial Arts Tournament ***Frosty Begins to Melt ***Let's Have A Parade! ***Red's Bakery ***A Ticket to the North Pole ***The Train Ride ***A Fire on Christmas Eve ***The Plan to Get Frosty to the North Pole ***Hinke's Past and Scheme ***Spike Feels Bad About Frosty ***Trapped in the Greenhouse ***''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' ***Santa and Tuffy Arrives Too late ***Professor Hinkle Learns his Lessons ***Greeting the Reindeer ***Conclusion ***Ending Credits/Outtakes ***Christmas at Starling Enterprise **Uncut Version #2 (Finished) ***Introduction/Meet Tom and Jerry ***Profesor Hinkle's Magic Show ***Building Frosty ***Frosty Comes to Life ***Credits/''Frosty the Snowman'' ***"He's Alive Again!" ***The Fun Time Begins ***A Snow Martial Arts Tournament ***Frosty Begins to Melt ***Let's Have A Parade! ***Red's Bakery ***A Ticket to the North Pole ***The Train Ride ***A Fire on Christmas Eve ***The Plan to Get Frosty to the North Pole ***Hinke's Past and Scheme ***Spike Feels Bad About Frosty ***Trapped in the Greenhouse ***''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' ***Santa and Tuffy Arrives Too late ***Professor Hinkle Learns his Lessons ***Greeting the Reindeer ***Conclusion ***Ending Credits/Outtakes ***Christmas at Starling Enterprise **Edited Version ***Introduction/Meet Tom and Jerry ***Profesor Hinkle's Magic Show ***Building Frosty ***Frosty Comes to Life ***Credits/''Frosty the Snowman'' ***"He's Alive Again!" ***The Fun Time Begins ***A Snow Martial Arts Tournament ***Frosty Begins to Melt ***Let's Have A Parade! ***Red's Bakery ***A Ticket to the North Pole ***The Train Ride ***A Fire on Christmas Eve ***The Plan to Get Frosty to the North Pole ***Hinke's Past and Scheme ***Spike Feels Bad About Frosty ***Trapped in the Greenhouse ***''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' ***Santa and Tuffy Arrives Too late ***Professor Hinkle Learns his Lessons ***Greeting the Reindeer ***Conclusion ***Ending Credits ***Christmas at Starling Enterprise *Set Up **Three Versions of the Film ***Uncut Version (Workprint Edition) ***Uncut Version (Finished) ***Edited Version **Languages ***English ***English (Audio Commentary) ***Japanese ***French ***Spanish ***German ***Portuguese ***English Descriptive Audio **Subtitles ***English (Closed Captioning) ***English for the hearing impaired ***Japanese ***French ***Spanish ***German ***Portuguese *Special Features **Behind the Scenes **Early Presentation Reel (2014 - 2017) **Four Stages of Animation **Deleted Scenes ***''Let There Be Snow'' (song) *** Angels We had Heard on High ''(song) *** The Woodland Animals' Christmas Eve Routine *** ''You Will Find Your Way ''(song) *** Alternate Happy Ending *** Arrival in the North Pole (aka Frosty's new home) *** The Reformance of Professor Hinkle *** Frosty's Childhood Memories **Music Video **Bonus Cartoons ***Tom and Jerry: Little Mouse of Horrors'' (Halloween Short) *** The Night Before Christmas ''(Christmas Short) *** ''Ho Ho Horrors (Christmas Short) *** The Plight Before Christmas (Christmas Short) **Games **Previews Marketing Cross-Promotional Partners North America * UNICEF (Worldwide) ** Trick or Treat for UNICEF (Worldwide) * Gemmy Industries (USA, Canada) * Coca Cola (Worldwide) * Six Flags Theme Parks (USA) * Baskin Robbins (Worldwide) * Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (Worldwide) * Pillsbury (Worldwide) * Colgate (Worldwide) * WBShop.com (USA) South America * Colgate (Worldwide) Oceania * Trick or Treat for UNICEF (Worldwide) * Village Roadshow Theme Parks (Worldwide) ** Warner Bros. Movie World (Australia) ** Sea World (Australia) *** Sea World Resort (Australia) ** Wet 'n' Wild Gold Coast (Australia) ** Paradise Country (Australia) ** Australian Outback Spectacular (Australia) * Unilever's Streets Ice Cream (Australia, New Zealand) * Thrifty (Worldwide) * Coca Cola (Worldwide) * FujiFilm (Worldwide) * Cadbury (Worldwide) * XXXX Gold (Australia) * Qantas (Worldwide) * Banana Boat Sunscreen (Worldwide) * Colgate (Worldwide) Europe * Coca Cola (Worldwide) * Tetley Tea (Worldwide) * Cadbury (Worldwide) * Parque Warner Madrid (Spain) * Colgate (Worldwide) Asia * Club Warner (Japan) * Kentucky Fried Chicken (Worldwide) ** Kentucky Christmas (Japan) * Coca Cola (Worldwide) * Colgate (Worldwide) Africa * Colgate (Worldwide) Soundtrack (Songs) #''Theme from Tom and Jerry'' - played by Scott Bradley #''Frosty the Snowman'' - sung by Gerard Butler and the chorus #''Let There Be Snow'' (originally from Frosty Returns) - sung by Seth Macfarlane, Richard Kind, Stephanie Nadolny, Kath Soucie, John Cusack and the children chorus #''Angels We have Heard On High'' - sung by Seth Macfarlane and the children chorus (Music: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-TgcR1yyZmc) #''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' - sung by Gerard Butler, Santa Claus (speaking line), reindeers and the chorus #''You Will Find Your Way (Frosty's Friendship Song)'' - sung by Seth Macfarlane and Christopter Lloyd #''Frosty the Snowman'' (reprise/ finale) - sung by Gerard Butler, Seth Macfarlane, Richard Kind, Stephanie Nadolny, Kath Soucie, Christopter Lloyd, John Cusack, Jim Cummings and the chorus #''I'm All Living'' (Frosty's Alive) Karaoke - played by Maury Laws